


Saiede One Shots

by Shuichi_Kaede_Saihara_Akamatsu



Category: Dangan Ronpa - All Media Types, New Dangan Ronpa V3: Everyone's New Semester of Killing
Genre: F/M, KaedexShuichi, Love Hotels, Mild Smut, My First Smut, No Spoilers, Pre-Despair (Dangan Ronpa), Teen Pregnancy, Yandere, one shots
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-02-07
Updated: 2017-07-12
Packaged: 2018-09-20 11:47:39
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 6
Words: 3,937
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9489773
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Shuichi_Kaede_Saihara_Akamatsu/pseuds/Shuichi_Kaede_Saihara_Akamatsu
Summary: I need requests for Saihara x Akamatsu plz. Smut will be here.





	1. Love Hotel

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This is Kaede's and Shuichi anniversary for when they started dating.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Let me tell you guys something. This is my first smut so to get help I read 6 other smuts in order to make this. All for you guys so enjoy. In this chapter, The KIlling Games never happened and there still in school. So Underage Sex and Teen Pregnant. Will be in some chapters

"Shuichi-kun will you do it? The thing that I really want right now?" Kaede looks at Shuichi while she is blushing a lot.

Shuichi grabs her arms and pulls her down into a kiss. The two presses their lips together and blushes a lot. Kaede let out light moans as Shuichi asked for access to her mouth. Kaeee was caught off guard and pull back for a second

"K-Kaede-san?" Shuichi looks at Kaede with a concerted look

"Yes Shuichi-kun?" Kaede didn't face him but just looked away from his gaze

"D-Did I do something wrong?" 

"Huh? N-No! I was just caught o-off guard that's all" Kaede smiles warmly and put a hand on his cheek which made Shuichi turn more red

"I-I see. I'm sorry Akamatsu-san." Shuichi looks away 

"It's Kaede" She corrected him

"K-Kaede" Shuichi repeated 

Kaede sits upright and takes off her backpack and put her hair up in a ponytail to keep her out of the way from what is about to happen

"Shuichi-kun, can we focus on your needs today? You can say this is another way for me help boost your confidence" Kaede looks at the blue haired boy straight in the eyes while she kept a straight face

"M-My Needs? A-Are you sure?" Shuichi asked her looks away from her once again

"I'm 100% positive. I trust you with all my heart. But on one condition, you have to be gentle with me okay?" 

"Mmh" Shuichi nods in agreement 

That's when Shuichi pinned Kaede on the bed and kissing her passionately. This has brought kaede to a huge shock. She never expected Shuichi to do something like this. Then again he is a boy. Kaede opens her mouth, giving shuichi access to her mouth this time no that she knows what's happening. Shuichi puts his tongue in investigating (No Pun intended)  and pleasuring her more. He wants to give Kaede everything that she deserves so he takes one hand and put it under Kaede's shirt and makes his way up to her breast. Kaede can fill her skin crawl as Shuichi's skin was up against hers. Shuichi's hand made it to Kaede chest and massages her right breast. 

"S-Shuichi Mmmh~" Kaede moans his name out in pleasure.

Shuichi stops kissing her leaving a string of saliva left from the both of them. Shuichi then sits up while panting and continues to rubs the blondettes breast in a circular motion that makes her moans a little louder than before.   

 "Don't yell okay? I don't want the others to know what's happening"

"S-Sorry. I'll try keep my voice down. But I..." Kaede started to say but doesn't finishes

"You uncomfortable?" Shuichi asked her

"Yeah but it's not you...being pleasure while having clothes on is making me sweat that's all"

"I can fixed that" Kaede takes his hands that was on Kaede wrist and breast and slowly starts to undress her. When Kaede was fully undress, she stops Shuichi and gives him a pouty face. 

"Hey. I don't want to be the only one naked you know" Kaede told him

"S-Sorry" 

"Ugh I'll do it myself. We'll make it even to each other's needs"

"That doesn't make sense but okay I guess" Shuichi titled his head a little

"Just shut up and let me undress you jeez" Kaede flipped them over so now she's on top (Shuichi is the bottom bitch now)

"..." Shuichi just stood still and let Kaede continue on what she is doing. 

Kaede finally got him undress and sits him up

"There now we're both nude."

"Y-Yeah. Let's just continue" Shuichi suggested

Kaede sits up a little and kisses Shuichi because she hate that she always have to wait for him to show her love

"A-Akamatsu-san" Shuichi managed to say in between the kiss

Kaede ignored his comment and start to use her tongue to get access to his mouth. He immediately gave her access while using his tongue against hers. The two were having yet again another tongue battle. Kaede wrapped her arms around his neck while he puts his hands on her tights to he can get a better angle for when he finally puts it in. Finally they pull away leaving a string or two of saliva from the kiss

"Is this a good position, Aka- Kaede-san" Shuichi asked her as he looked her in the eyes

"Y-Yes. I'll T-Try my best to meet your expectations, Shuichi-kun" Kaede told him blushing a little harder ((Harder you say?( ͡° ͜ʖ ͡° ) )) 

Shuichi nods "Lower your hips a little"

Kaede followed what he said and lower her hips as she entered his member. Kaede let out a loud moan and arched her back. S

"Ahhhhh~ S-Shuichi-kun!...It's in. Your...member is...inside...of me" Kaede breathed out

"Y-Your incredibly wet, Kaede-san"

"I know. That's how much I desire you." Kaede smiles panting heavily

"Then should I continued?" Shuichi asked her

"Yes! I wanna satisfy you" Kaede kisses his cheek and puts her hands on her shoulder

"Here I go then" Shuichi starts slowly thrust into her while grunting from each thrust that he did. Kaede felt her body trembling and twitch in pain and pleasure. She felt so many things going through her mind and definitely her body. Shuichi thrusts were hard but slow because this is their first time and he didn't want to hurt her. After Kaede and Shuichi have gotten use to the feeling, Shuichi picked up his pace and thrusts her faster making Kaede give out a loud yell.

"S-Shuichi-kun! I-I-I-I Can't! I'm gonna L-Lose my mind!" Kaede falls on Shuichi's chest hugging him while trying to endure the pain

Shuichi put his mouth to Kaede's ear "You can do something too ya know" Kaede could feel her body shivering as she heard Shuichi's cold and stern voice but she decided to move as well which makes her get closer to her climax

"S-Shuichi-kun, I'm almost there. I'm a-almost at my climax" Kaede yelled but almost shouted with Shuichi's speed and his pounding

"Y-Yeah. M-Me too. C-Can I do it i-inside?" Shuichi was sweating a lot but he managed to get it out

"Yes plz. I want to go all the way with you" Kaede told him as he was also drenched with sweat

Shuichi thrusts went faster and harder than last time which made Kaede eyes widen, her back arched, drool came out from the corners of her mouth, and yell at the top of her lungs while Shuichi fills her up with his sperm

"I can feel it! Your sperm is entering my womb! I'm gonna become pregnant with your child!" Kaede shouted 

After the organism , the two separate and lays on the bed

"Kaede-san?" Shuichi laid down on the bed while asking her

"Yeah?" Kaede answered

"If you do get pregnant, will you be find holding our child?" Shuichi asked with a concerned looked

"Yes...I meant every word that i said" Kaede lays her breast on his chest while Shuichi pulled up the covers 

"I'm glad. I was hoping you will" Shuichi smiles and kisses her forehead

"I love you, Shuichi-kun" Kaede puts her head down on the pillow next to Shuichi 

"I Love you Kaede-san" Shuichi lays next to her

The pair kissed one finally time before falling asleep. They were glad to have each other by their side.


	2. Yandere! Kaede

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Yandere!

Shuichi wasn't the type to interact with other people. He felt that it wasn't necessary to reply on people. That was until he met Kaede Akamatsu. She was a sweet, gentle and caring girl to him. She could boost up his confidence if he ever felt like he wasn't needed or is a terrible detective. But one day, when the two was hanging out  
"Akamatsu-San. Your a important person in my life. I'm very glad we met or I would of been a loner still." This made her happy. Her heart felt warm, it felt amazing. This made Kaede addictive to the feeling. That's when she started to get possessive. She would interrupt his conversation with others if they wanted to hang out with him   
"Yo Saihara, There a planetarium near my home. Wanna g-" Kaito started but Kaede jumped in  
"Sorry Momota-kun. Me and Saihara-kun already have plans." Kaede holds on to his arm and pull him away   
"Uwah! Akamatsu-San, What did you do that for?" Kaede hugs him "I just want to hang out with you. Your someone who I cherish a lot. I'm afraid that if you hand with other people, you'll forget all about me" Shuichi hugs her "Don't worry, I won't forget you ever. But I need some guy time, okay?" Shuichi kisses her forehead and walks back to Kaito  
Kaede turns her hands into fist growing angry. He's walks to her desk and writes a letter to Kaito. After class was dismissed, he went to his locker and slipped the note inside of it then walks away like nothing happened  
Dear Momota,   
I would like to meet you in the classroom after 4:30pm. It's very important.  
From Kaede❤️  
At 4:30pm, Kaede was looking out the window holding an axe in her hand. She heard the door open the turn around and hides the axe behind her back  
"Sorry I'm late, Kaede-San"  
"No worries. Say when are you gonna come back from the planetarium with my Shuichi?"  
Kaito was confused "Uh, I think around 8pm and your...Shuichi?"  
"That's right. Shuichi is my boyfriend. I'm his only friend. No one else. He belingbs to me alone!"   
Kaede ran up to Kaito and swing her axe at him. He falls to the ground, stomach bleeding and his eyes are widen.  
Kaede sits in top of him and starts to brutally hit him in the chest about 20 times to make sure he's died for real.  
When she gets done, she takes the axe with her and carefully takes off her shoes then holds them until she got back into her room. She looks at herself covered in blood then goes in her bathroom to get the remaining blood off of her.

* * *

 

In the Classroom  
Shuichi looked at the body of his former friend. He was in tears. He was in despair you can say, he felt...empty.   
"I see you saw what I did, sweetie" It was Kaede. She was hugging him from behind. Her head in his shoulder, pulling him in for a hug. Her voice sounded deadly and dangerous that it sent shivers down the deceives spine. "Y-You killed him...you killed Momota-kun?" Shuichi was trying to push her off oh him but she was too strong.  
"I did it for us, baby. I won't let anyone take you away from me, no matter the cost." Shuichi felt betrayed. She said she did it for them but he don't get it. She was crazy about him. Shuichi was crazy about her before knowing this side of her. That's when Kaede met with his face and pulls to be picked up. Shuichi did catch her instead of letting her fall. That's when Kaede leans in and whispers in his ear "Punish me~ I want you to punish me for my bad behavior sweetheart~" Shuichi face turns red. He wanted to deny and call the police but he couldn't bring himself to do so. So When she said punish her. He nods slowly and takes her into another classroom to punish her. He isn't doing this to keep himself alive, he's doing it because he still loves her.   
❄️❄️❄️❄️❄️❄️❄️❄️❄️❄️❄️❄️❄️❄️❄️❄️❄️❄️❄️❄️❄️❄️❄️❄️❄️❄️❄️❄️❄️❄️❄️❄️❄️❄️❄️


	3. Happy Birthday Saihara-kun

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> I know it isn't his bday yet but chill

Shuichi Saihara wasn't the one who cares much about his birthday. To him, it's just another ordinary day. But he wasn't always like this, he loved Birthdays. His uncle told him that it was celebrating a person day when they was born. A day about themselves. Not that Shuichi cared about that. His favorite part was having fun and spending time with the birthday girl or boy. He wanted them to feel special and that's how hey felt. If no one came to their birthday, then Shuichi will. Until he was 7, when it was his birthday he was teased and called names.

"Ugly piece of trash!"  
"Emo freak!"  
"Why do you even exist! I hope you die in hole!"

But that's not what hurted him. This was

"Huh? What's all this?" Shuichi walks to his desk to see flowers. (Fun Fact: if someone is died a flier will be on heir desk in Japan. But if it's there and that person is alive then that means the person got death wishes) Kids laughed and teased Shuichi as he was hit on and called names. This continues on and on every single day it was his birthday. This went on for years and years until high school. His classmates were kind but when they asked his birthday, he would always leave the room or wherever he was at and goes to his room and punches the wall.

It was Shuichi's 18th Birthday and nothing new. His classmates didn't say happy birthday because they didn't know when was it. But one girl did. She was writing a note for Shuichi in class before lunch. When the bell rings and everyone lifted, she grabs the note and some flowers she bought him and handed it t[Io Shuichi   
"Happy Birthday Saihara-kun"

"Y-You Remember? Wait how did you know?"

"Not to be a stalker but I was looking through your Student Profile sorry :("

"N-No it's okay. I'm just glad you cared" Shuichi grabs his gifts and smiles. He then kisses her cheek "Thank you"

Kaede starts to blush "Please read the note. It has a question for you"

Shuichi put down the flowers and reads the note. It wasn't too long when he was in shock

Dear Birthday Boy,   
I know it's weird that he most popular girl like me is doing this too you but oh well. Your such a strong and confident person that I would love to spent the rest of my life with. Will you let me be your partner in crime <3~  
Love Kaede Akamatsu

Shuichi looks up from the note and kisses her cheek which made Kaede blush a lot

"It would be my pleasure" Shuichi smiles as he put a hand in her chin preparing to kiss her again

Kaede leans into the kiss and their lips press up against each other. Kaede puts her hands around his neck while their was in a heated make out session.

"Nishishi~ This is pretty interesting" Ouma laughed while recording them in secret only to get scold my Kirumi the next day.


	4. Happy Birthday Kaede

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> It's time to celebrate Kaede's Birthday

Kaede was having a good time at her party. It was fancy but she didn't minded at all. Everyone was here in dresses or tuxedos. Well almost everyone. Shuichi was the one who didn't show up yet. The party started 30 mins ago and he was no where to be found. Kaede started to get worried and pulls out her phone and texts him. She walks downstairs and waits for a response when she finishes

To Shuichi: "Hey Saihara-kun, where are you? I'm starting to think your not gonna come"

It was a minute later when her phone buzzed. It was Shuichi.

From Shuichi: "Look Behind You"  
Kaede faced showed confused but she turn around to see the blue haired Detective without his hat and in a nice tuxedo. Kaede beamed and hugs Shuichi tightly which shocked the boy but he hugged back  
"Happy Birthday Kaede-Chan." Shuichi whispers in her ear boldly. Kaede eyes widen at the Detectives choice of face to heat up and and started to blush tremendous.

"T-T-Thank you, S-S-S-Shuichi-kun" Kaede breaks the hugs and looks away trying to hide her blushing not realizing Shuichi is blushing as well.

"M-May I have this dance?" Shuichi offers his head to Kaede and she happily accepted it while he let her to the middle of the room while her classmates and upper-classmates moved out the way. Sayaka sang a beautiful ballad sing even though she was a pop idol while Ibuki was playing the guitar calming and slowly.

Kaede wrapped her arms around Shuichi's neck while Shuichi put his hands on her waist. The two danced slowly and gracefully with Shuichi spinning her every once and a while, as Kaede put her head in his chest if she ever felt like cuddling with him.

Mahiru was taking Pictures of the two, Teruteru and Kirumi made the food, Sayaka and Ibuki was of course being the DJ's, and everyone else was either videoing them or just watching. After the dance was over, Shuichi kissed her on the lips at the end which suprised her but she kissed him back, enjoying each other's kiss. That's when Rantarou gave them a clap which made the others in soon after.

The teen breaks away, a blushing mess and that's when Kirumi announced its item for cake and presents.

Shuichi lead the girl to her seat and stood behind her, while turning off the light right next to them.

On three, everyone sang happy birthday to Kaede. She felt truly loved and special today but spoiled at the same time.

"Blow out your candle!" Tenko suggested  
"Make a wish first" Himiko added

Kaede looks at Shuichi then whisper to herself and blew out the candles while everyone clapped.

Now it was present time.

Maki was the first to give a present. It was a music notebook full of score sheets which she loved.

Next was Sayaka who bought her a purple microphone in case she wanted to sing while she plays the piano.

Kaito gave her a crescent moon necklace with a music note.

Chiaki gave her a Game Girl Adance and told her she can teach her how to play later. Kaede accepted it.

Tsumugi made her a new recital dress and Kaede thanked her.

Everyone continued to give Kaede her gifts but when it was Shuichi's turn, he said it'll be their little secret later on. Kaede blushes and nods.

The rest of the night was funny, Amazing and just perfect. When it was 12am. Everyone headed home but Shuichi who left with Kaede right after everyone left the place.

They were inside of a bedroom with one lit lamp turned on. Both of them was on a bed, topless having a heated make out session. Shuichi loved Kaede and now is the time he will show her. When they broke away from the kiss, Kaede whispers in his left ear. "This is the best birthday ever. You made my wish come true. Thank you"

She kisses his cheek making him blush a lot. "You have me all to yourself now. Do want you want with me." Shuichi smiles and kisses her cheek back "Let me know if I go to far" He told her moving his hand down south more touching her milky legs.

For the rest of the night, it was full of full and lust. This is something Kaede didn't expect but was glad that happened.  
Happy Birthday Kaede Akamatsu!!!! We love you


	5. Everything Changes Now

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Kaede is about to have a child but have a little nightmare.

Becoming a Mother is no easy task. You have to prepare everything first. Ya know like getting new clothes, a crib, baby bottles etc... but most importantly. You have to be mentally prepared for it. It was only a few more hours until Kaede's due date yet, she was having a nightmare. A nightmare of the baby

Into the dream world

"You weren't supposed to be my mother. It was just an accident that one night. And now because of that, I have to be a daughter to a unprepared mother. An unworthy mother."

End of Dream world

Kaede woke up with an aching pain in her stomach. Oh no! It can't be time yet! She immediately shook Shuichi who was right next to her "Baby, I think it's time"

It didn't take the Detective long for him to get dress and carry his pregnant wife to the car and drives to the hospital

While in the rode, he hold her hand the whole time telling her to breathe normally and stay calm.

Kaede did just that. All the way until she was inside a hospital room giving birth to her first child. It was very pain. But Shuichi was with her 24/7 the whole time, holding her hand, watching Kaede struggling and gripping his hand very hard. But he didn't mind at all.

She was in labor for 30 mins. But it felt like an hour. Her hair was tied up in a messy bun, sweat came from her head and she tries not to scream. Shuichi moved any loosed hair out the way and wipe the sweat out her face. When the baby finally came out, the doctors confirmed that it was a girl. Her hair was a light blue color. Her eyes was golden just like her fathers. She was given care immediately while Kaede recovers.

It was offical. They were parents now. And They couldn't be more happy. The nurse ask Kaede if she wanted to hold her. Of course she agreed. She hold her gently as Shuichi took a picture of them then kissing both Kaede's and the baby's head.

"What should we name her?" Kaede asked Shuichi softly

The Detective thought for a minute then turns to Kaede to give her an answer

"How about Manami," Shuichi smiles "It means 'Love Beauty'"

Kaede smiles ever so brightly   
"I love it. Hello Manami" Kaede said very sweet

Shuichi sits next to them smiling   
"Don't worry Manami, we'll be the best parents we can be"

Kaede nods "We luv you and want what's best for you"

But what they didn't know that someone was watching afar tightening their fist "Not if I get rid of you, Kaede Akamatsu. Nishishishi~"

 


	6. Part 1 of Drama

Kokichi Ouma did not like to see his beloved Saihara Shuuichi with anyone. and I mean ANYONE. But if he’s around his worst enemy/his competition, he would pretend to be nice to them both and be rude if it's just her. If you didn’t get who I’m talking about, it’s Akamatsu Kaede.

The Whole Class is in love with her. She’s Kind, Sweet, Very Polite, and isn’t afraid to take a chance for anything. Boy that make Kokichi want to puke. In his definition, he thinks that she's trying to grab attention from everyone in order for Shuichi to noticed her. The again who knows.

Thursday, October 5th, 20XX After School 4:30pm

Kokichi finish cleaning the halls and putting up the mop and broom. He just passed by the classroom when he saw something that caught his eye.

“K-K-K-Kaede-san…I…really have to tell you this” Shuichi looks down and holds his hat up so she can see his expression.

“Then say it. You don’t have to be shy you know? It's just me” Kaede pulls his head up and gave him a light smile

As his answer, he pulls her in slowly and kisses her lips lightly. Kaede was in complete surprise, she didn’t push him away but she didn’t kiss back…at first.

Kokichi face was full of sadness…rage…he…had a plan. He walks out the school and sat on the bench waiting for Shuichi to arrive. He knows Kaede is gonna want to tag along, so he starts thinking of how to get rid of Kaede. That’s when he pulled out his phone

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm supposed to be grounded but I'm sneaking Uupupupupupupu~


End file.
